This invention relates, generally, to an electrical connection device. More particularly, it relates to an electrical connection device of the type including an electrical socket member and an electrical mating pin.
Connection devices of this type, consisting of male and female connector parts, provide extremely secure electrical connections which can only be disengaged with considerable effort.
Such a connection device has been disclosed in GB 2 128 039 A. The contact area of the connector socket, intended to accept a round mating pin, exhibits four tines. An annular groove formed into the tines retains a driver member made of heat-recoverable metal against the contact area of the socket so that the driver member cannot become detached.
In its second functional position, after inward recovery, the driver member shrinks to exert pressure on the tines and thus to form a pressure connection between the tines and the mating pin.
The present invention aims to improve on this system by creating an electrical connection device in which the driver member creates a keyed-in as well as a pressure connection between the socket and the mating pin.
The particular advantage of the improved system lies in the fact that, in addition to the high electrical contact reliability assured by the high contact pressure exercised through the driver members, the keyed-in system offers extra high resistance to unwanted disengagement resulting from mechanical loads such as push-pull forces or vibration.
Furthermore, it is particular advantageous to provide a connection device which includes a heat-recoverable driver member with a locking means which is able to prevent the driver element from acting on the device before it is appropriate.
This locking means prevents the driver element from shrinking and therefore narrowing the socket should it be exposed to heat during, for example, shipping or storage, and therefore guarantees that the mating pin can still be inserted easily when desired.
It is, of course, also possible to incorporate such a locking means into a connection device whose mating pin does not exhibit a groove for the reception of the driver element. Such an application would remain within the framework of this patent.
Accordingly, it is the object of the invention to provide a new and improved electrical connection device of the type including an electrical socket member and an electrical mating pin.
Other objects and features of the invention will become apparent from the following description when read in conjunction with the following drawings.